Through the Years
by Kiley S. Snape
Summary: My years at Hogwarts went unnoticed by most, and hardly anyone knew my name. But I was happy, and in love with a man who could never find out or love me in return; his name...Severus Snape.


Through the Years

by Kiley S. Jensen

Throughout my years at Hogwarts, I went unnoticed. I doubted anyone in Slytherin House bothered to remember my name; why should they have? I was not exceedingly wealthy or powerful, and I did not jump at every opportunity to prove my intelligence as Hermione did. Nor did I play Quidditch, so there was no reason for anyone to take notice. My best friends Chelsea and Natalie were in separate Houses- Chelsea in Ravenclaw and Natalie was one of Professor McGonagall's precious lion cubs. Together, the three of us explored the castle at every chance we received, without breaking _too many_ school rules. Despite being alone in my House, I was happy; I was the only Muggleborn to have been sorted in the proud House of Slytherin...I remember the Sorting Hat asking me many times if I was certain I wanted to be sorted there. I chose to be in Slytherin for one reason- one person actually, that had caught my entire attention. His name was Severus Snape, Potions professor and Head of House, the man I was in love with...

Fifth Year

"You will not believe the loathsome excuse we have for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I screeched as I stormed into the library and dropped into a chair beside Chelsea.

"Hermione was talking about her to Harry and Ron; she came to the conclusion that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Natalie explained softly.

"I don't care! I want her gone- Chels, you won't be able to stand her- she is a complete toad!" I hissed; I reached into my book bag and pulled out my copy of _Most Potente Potions_, then grabbed a new quill and fresh bottle of ink. I started writing in the margins of the page that held the supposed proper instruction on how to brew the Draft of Living Death. "I hope Professor Snape does her in," I added with a growl.

"Kiley!" Natalie gasped, "Of all the things to say!"

"You've been in her class, Nat- how can I say anything else about her?"

"Miss Jensen, might I have a word?" an overly dulcet toned voice sounded behind me. When I turned, there was Dolores Umbridge, the current bane of my existence. I gritted my teeth, "Of course, tu dégoutant vache," I replied sweetly, the last part muttered under my breath, and only Chelsea heard me and she snickered into her hand. I followed Umbridge out of the library, and we came across Professors Flitwick and McGonagall in the corridor. Despite being in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall was one of my favorite professors. She looked at me intently, taking in my tight lips and burning eyes. "Dolores, I need to speak with Miss Jensen about her latest homework assignment," she lied smoothly.

"It will have to wait, Minerva." Umbridge snapped.

"As pleasant as it is to watch the two of you bicker like children, but Miss Jensen is serving detention with me tonight." my savior's voice drawled as he appeared from out of the shadows.

"Sev-" the toad began.

"-It is Professor Snape to you, Dolores."

"Professor Snape, it will have to wait." she smirked up at him; it was rather an amusing sight, she all but had to get up on the balls of her feet to do so.

"It will not wait as you informed Minerva," Professor Snape growled. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from Umbridge. "Come along, Miss Jensen," he snapped, giving me a harsh push in the direction of his office. He walked down the corridor, leaving a fuming Umbridge in his wake; I scrambled to remain beside him, shouldering my book-laden bag. He said nothing as we walked to his office, nor did he look at me. He shoved his office door open and motioned me inside. Silently, I ghosted into the room and sat in the rigid-backed chair that was opposite of the one behind his desk. My head bowed in shame, I knew that I had disappointed him. "What gave you the ludicrous idea that you could go gallivanting about like some hot, dunderheaded Gryffindor? What possessed you, Miss Jensen?" he growled softly.

I fiddled my hands nervously in my lap and I could not bear to see him so angry with me, "She spoke to Potter as though he was a lunatic, sir. The way she talked about Professor Dumbledore- I cannot believe that someo-"

"=That may be true, but that does not excuse your unseemly behavior." his voice had lost some of its anger, but it was still conspicuously there. I could see in my mind his steely obsidian eyes, his lips pursed in the thinnest of lines, and his always present stoic expression. I wring my hands and my eyes darted all over the stone floor. I made to apologize, but I could not collect myself enough. "Is that all you can say?" he drawled.

"Yes, sir. But I will not stand by and let a puppet like her disrespect those who do not deserve it. I promise you, Professor, that if she does it again- I will continue to resume to have the subtlety of a Gryffindor." I vowed and I looked up and detected a faint flash of pride, before it was replaced with anger.

"Perhaps that is where you belong then."

I looked at him with eyes rapidly going glassy with tears; his eyes searched mine with the same intensity as I did his. I desired to have the predisposition to be able to read his fathomless eyes. "Perhaps I am not the only one that was Sorted incorrectly, sir."

"Get out."

With the same silence that I entered with, I departed. I swiftly made my way to my dormitory and fell onto my bed; I buried my face into my pillow and hid my tears from my House mates. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? I pushed the boundary, so it was to be expected that Professor Snape would act the way he did. I pressed my face further into the pillow; I hated being seen as weak in front of people, it only gave them more ammunition to use against me.

"Your friends are waiting outside for you, Mudblood." Pansy Parkinson sneered.

I raised my heavy head and groggily made my way out of Slytherin House. "Kiley, what happened with Umbridge?" Chelsea asked. Natalie, on the other hand, said nothing. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me; holding me even closer as I fell apart once more. I clung to her as gasping sobs tore the breath from my burning lungs; I felt Chelsea wrap her arms around me and whispered, "Let's go the Room of Requirement." They led me away from the daunting portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Miss Jensen, a word." I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of us. "Is everything all right?"

I wiped away the fresh bout of tears and softly replied, "Just a long day, Professor. If you will excuse us." Hand in hand, Natalie, Chelsea, and I continued our journey; the Room was our sanctuary, it carried a portion of each of our homes. For Natalie, there was a magnificent grand piano, a guitar, and a fresh roll of magic camera film. Chelsea had her beloved Phoenix Right game, a fresh cup of her favorite tea, and an unread book. I had copious amounts of parchments and quills, a gleaming ebony cello, finished with my favorite books. We all had an old, leather wingback chair and desk, with pictures of our Muggle friends and family posted all over the walls. I walked over to one wall and saw a picture of Natalie and I when we were three years' old. So much had changed since then, and nostalgic memories flickered through my mind. I walked over and collapsed into my chair and took my head in my hands. What could I do for Professor Snape that would earn his forgiveness?

He would not be one to accept a gift as a form of apology, and certainly would send me off if I tried to do something for him. So what was I to do, what could I do for the enigmatic Potions Master of Hogwarts? A quill, inkwell, and a fresh roll of parchment floated in front of me; was the solution that simple? I took the objects in hand and set them in front of me; with careful movements, I wrote out the only words that were worth writing, '_I am sorry._' Hopefully, those poor, miniscule words would at least defuse Professor Snape's anger. I would go down to his office and leave the note there for him. I was roused from my reverie to the sound of Natalie beginning to play the piano; I glided over and sat down on the piano bench beside her.

I watched in awe as Natalie's agile, graceful fingers flew and danced across the ebony and ivory keys. Notes soared and cut through the thick, silent air; I closed my eyes and the music washed over me. Music was the nourishment that my troubled mind needed; song after song washed away the remaining mars of the day until only one remained. I stood and explained to Natalie, who had stopped playing to look at me questioningly, "I have to go do something before I return to my dormitory. Good night," I bid them both farewell and quickly left my beloved sanctuary. It was later than I thought it to be, I looked around warily before descending into the dungeons.

When I arrived, Professor Snape's office door was open- something was terribly wrong. I drew my wand and crept inside. The first thing that caught my attention was the bloody, silver skull mask that gleamed menacingly in the candlelight. "Professor? Professor Snape?" I called out into the dark silence; I went further into the room and found him hunched over his desk. "Sir!" I gasped and rushed to his side.

"Get out- or did you forget already?"

"I did, but I came back, I wanted to ask for your forgiveness for my behavior earlier." I replied without thinking over what I said before the words fell past my lips; my attention was solely focused upon the thick trail of blood that was running down his arm from a gaping cut. "Let me help you," I pleaded with equally beseeching eyes.

"I do not want your pity!" he hissed and pulled his arm away from me.

"I am not going to give you my pity- I am going to help you!" I argued and with a flick of my hand, I silently summoned a phial of Healing Balm. I scooped a liberal amount of the ointment and with careful fingers I applied it to his wound. My Head of House refused to show any form a reaction; he did not flinch or grimace, nor did he show any expression of relief. After thoroughly massaging his wound, and it was only a fading pink line, I rose to my feet. "I only came here to tell you that I am sorry, but now I am glad that I came to deliver the message in person." I left him, leaving no time for him to stop me.

As I returned to my Common Room, I thought about what had occurred in Professor Snape's office- why did he have a Death Eater mask? Surely Professor Dumbledore would not allow him on the school's grounds if he was dangerous...that must mean he isn't a true Death Eater. So many other equally confusing thoughts rushed through my mind, leaving it a jumbled mess of trails that had nothing but cut offs. When I reached the girls' dormitory, I fell into my bed and ignored the whispers from the girls around me...and it was that night, that I had my first vision.

'_Severus, you must be the one...do it for the boy's soul.' Professor Dumbledore pleaded. _

'_And my soul, Albus, mine? I can't do this- surely there must be some other way.' I had never seen my Potions professor look so lost and as though the Headmaster's words. _

'_Severus, you must be the one that kills me.' _

Strong hands shook me awake, along with the sound of my own sobs; I released a shuddering breath and looked to see Professor Snape leaning over me. "Oh sir, I saw- I saw-"

"Miss Jensen, look into my eyes...calm yourself. No- look at me, that's it, now listen carefully- I want you to breathe. Good," he murmured, "Now tell me, what did you see?"

"Tell me you did not promise him that you would do it! Please don't tell me you are going to- to-" I broke off and my eyes locked with his and I felt the oddest sensation; it felt like, something, or someone was pushing their way into my mind. Professor Snape visibly stiffened and he wrapped a hand around my arm and pulled me out of bed. He dragged me out of the Common Room until we reached his office.

Once we had entered, he pushed me into a chair and leaned in, placing his hands on the arms of my chair- thoroughly trapping me in. His lips were drawn back in a snarl; his eyes were alight with rage. "No one can know- do you understand me? You could ruin everything." he snarled. I looked up at him and in his eyes, I found something I had never seen or would have associated with him- fear. My Potions professor was afraid; the terror snuck out of him and leeched itself onto me. He leaned in even closer, the faint stubble on his cheek grazed my skin; his whispered words ghosted over the shell of my ear, "Not one word."

"Yes, sir."

He pulled away, and I desperately tried to hide the blush that was the result of his close proximity. He said nothing as I squirmed in my seat under his unwavering gaze; my heart fluttered in my chest like a wild, caged bird. "Why so nervous, Miss kensen, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Never, sir." I replied.

"Look me in the eye when speaking to me."

With great reluctance, I raised my eyes to meet his; immediately upon making contact, I once more felt the pushing sensation that had resulted in me being brought here. Brief glimpses of some of my memories flashed through my mind, until the flashed stopped- the memory of when I had discovered my feelings for my Head of House. "Sir, stop!" I gasped, but I was useless. I watched in terror as Professor Snape recoiled away from me and looked at me with pure revulsion.

"You foolish girl!"

"Sir, I-"

"No one can ever love me!" he snarled and roughly took me by the shoulder; he shook me violently and growled, "You stupid, insolent child!"

"Sir, please- don't-" my voice cracked and I started to cry. He shoved me away and started throwing things against the walls and I quickly ran from the room. With burning tears falling down my face, I ran to the Astronomy Tower. I did not stop running until I burst through the trap door and was met with open, starry night sky. As I cried, I promised myself that I would keep my distance...to save myself from the broken heartbeats.

Sixth Year

I had managed to keep my promise for the rest of my fifth year, and most of my sixth. However, when the Death Eaters invaded the castle, that promise was shattered. I followed Harry Potter as he pursued Professor Snape. As I sprinted through the school, I cast hex after curse and frantically cast shield Charms. Natalie was valiantly taking on two Death Eaters, but she was losing her advantage; just when I was about to come to her aid, I saw Professor Snape twitch his wand hand and the Death Eaters were blasted away. Natalie raced to rejoin fighting beside Chelsea, who was creating a mass pile of unconscious Death Eaters all around her.

I hid in the shadows as Harry screamed at my beloved Potions Master; as I heard Harry bellow that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore, my blood froze and my mind went reeling, As Harry stopped trying to attack, Professor Snape fled. I ran faster than ever before, my legs screamed in protest, but I pressed on. When I was within reach, I latched onto his robes; he lurched to a stop and whipped his around, his wand level with my thundering heart. But I saw his hesitation, his guilt, and the pain of what he just done to the only man who trusted him. "Tell me you will be all right," I whispered.

"Leave!" he hissed behind clenched teeth.

"Promise me you will be safe!"

His lips drew back into a snarl, but he said nothing. He lowered his was and his fathomless, burning obsidian eyes bored into mine. "_I will try_." his voice echoed in my mind and I flinched at the sudden intrusion. He raised his wand and aimed its tip at me, and the last thing I remember was slowly fading out of consciousness and gently landing on the ground.

"Kiley? Kiley! Wake up!" I faintly heard Chelsea's hysterical voice above me. My heavy eyelids fluttered open to gaze hazily up at Chelsea and Natalie. Chelsea let out a sob of relief and took me into her arms and I felt Natalie wrap hers around the two of us. I held Chelsea out at arms' distance and looked her over; my eyes widened at the sight of the blood trickling down the side of her grime-covered face. "It's just a scratch." she explained softly.

I let go of her and took Natalie into my arms and whispered, "Are you hurt?" I felt her shake her head and her shoulders trembled violently; I murmured soothing words to her and gently rocked her, all the while, silent tears ran down my face. Eventually, we staggered to our feet and made the slow journey back to the castle. The entire grounds had succumbed to silence; all the vitality of Hogwarts had been stolen away. I brushed away the tears that clung to my face and then took Chelsea and Natalie's hands. I felt responsible for all of the pain that came from last night; I may not have been the inflictor, but my Housemates were...they had joined those monsters in destroying everything we held dear and felt nothing but pleasure from it. My guilt increased at the sight of every pool of blood and scorch mark upon Hogwarts' walls. How could someone do this to those who have done nothing wrong? But what was more terrible, was the fact that I knew this was going to happen and I told no one...my desperate need to appease my Head of House had cost the lives of my Headmaster and so many others unknown to me.

The three of us stayed for Dumbledore's funeral, the sight of the Headmaster in his white marble tomb had me fighting to keep the bile from rising further in my throat and the guilt from ravaging me. I should have done something, anything that would have prevented this from happening. With Dumbledore gone, Voldemort had no one but Harry and whatever resistance remained. We all watched Fawkes lament the loss of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; the late Headmaster's words, "Dark and dangerous times lie ahead, and soon we must choose between what is right and what is easy." ghosted through my mind.

It was later July when I received a parcel in the post; it was small, and unmarked. After casting every security measure to my knowledge, I warily opened it. Inside was a small silver bracelet molded into the shape of a serpent with emerald eyes; there was a small scrap of parchment wrapped around it, with unsure fingers- I pulled the parchment away. It read, '_Never take it off._' The note was left unsigned and I kept rereading it, the handwriting was so familiar, but where had I seen it before? When my hand touched the bracelet once more, the serpent came to life and coiled itself around my wrist, then was still. While glancing at the bracelet out of the corner of my eye, I wrote a quick note to Chelsea, who was currently in France visiting our friend Tamara. Once it was sent with me owl, I ran to Natalie's; I knocked once before I let myself in and found Natalie staring at the Daily Prophet. "Nat?" I inquired softly.

"They are demanding that all Muggleborns register at the Ministry and undergo an investigation! They accuse us of stealing magic- Kiley, it's just like-" Natalie's voice never raised higher than whisper, but the air around her snapped and crackled with her magic.

"-I know." I murmured and took a seat beside her, prying the newspaper away from her. I withdrew my wand, threw the Prophet up into the air, and aimed, "_Incendio!_" I grinned with impish delight as it burst into flames. To my great pleasure, I had become of age the December of my sixth year, and was now permitted to use magic at whim, such as setting trash like the Daily Prophet on fire. "Nat, none of can register- it's a trap to capture all of us without having to come looking." I growled and ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"Where did that come from?" Natalie asked as her eyes zeroed in on my newly acquired bracelet and tapped it with a finger.

"I came in the pose- I don't know who sent it to me."

"Kiley Suzanne Jensen!" Natalie gasped and reached out to pull the bracelet off, "It could be a trap from You-Know-Who!"

The snake came to life once more and coiled tighter around my wrist, and I jerked away. "It's not- I don't how I know, but I just do. Nat, how many times do Chels and I have to tell you- his name is Voldemort!" I argued.

Natalie's mother, Kristi, came in and looked at the two of us with concern, "Is everything all right, girls? The two of you aren't fighting, are you?" she asked softly.

"Just debating about an Arithmancy equation, Kristi, it's all right," I lied. In truth, I hated lying to the woman who helped raise me, but the last thing I wanted was for her to worry. I gave her a reassuring smile and nervously fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist. The bracelet's temper reminded me of Professor Snape's, and the thought of him made me feel sick with worry.

"Kiley, are you feeling well, you have grown quite pale all of the sudden?" Kristi leaned over and placed a hand on my clammy brow.

"Could you please get me glass of water, please? I am feeling a little light headed all of the sudden.

"You were thinking about Snape just now, weren't you?" Natalie asked softly as her mother went into the kitchen.

"I am so worried about him- there has been nothing about him in any of the papers- he could be dead and I wouldn't know!" My voice cracked and I took a shuddering breath to fight back the tears. Natalie wrapped an arm around my quivering shoulders and her other hand rested against mine.

"Have hope, this darkness; too, shall pass."

A few weeks later, I was walking home when I saw two, hooded men approaching my house. "Death Eaters," I gasped and shot off in full sprint. I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Over here!" I ran past them at a heart-shattering pace; a curse flew over my head and broke a tree limb off of the tree above me. I ducked and increased my speed before I launched myself over a picket fence. I lurched to the side when I heard a Death Eater bellow out a curse, and I barely missed getting hit. I scrambled around a house, but lost my footing and fell to the ground; my arm letting out a harsh _snap_ and I struggled to get back on my feet. I kept running until my legs gave out and I slid into a hedge. The thorns greedily tore at my exposed flesh, I had to bite my trembling bottom lip to keep from crying out, and at that moment- I realized the worse had happened...I was trapped.

A sharp burn encircled my wrist, and with wide eyes, I gazed at me bracelet that was starting to glow. A painful tug on my navel, and I felt myself being whisked away. I landed in a heap on a cold, wooden floor; I cried out in pain when I landed on my ankle wrong and it let out a sickening _crack_. A door to my right opened, revealing a silhouette in the dim light behind them. I struggled to rise to my feet, but only kept tumbling back down to the floor. The person came towards me, and I could not contain my gasp, "Severus!" Through my tears, I saw him look at me with wide eyes, "Please- Natalie and Chelsea need to get away- my parents- please!" The last of my adrenaline ebbed away and I fought to keep my eyes open; amidst the hazy darkness, I felt strong, thin arms hook under my knees and one wrap around my waist. "Please-" I whispered, so faintly that even I could barely hear it; my eyes fluttered shut and my head fell back, limp.

I shivered as I endured my body finally going into shock; my head ached, my lips were cracked and bled, my ankle and arm burned. The heat of my fever was worse than being under a thousand suns, but I longed for its return when I was attacked by the chill. My back spasmed and remained contracted, but there was nothing I could personally do. I fought to regain consciousness, but it was a battle I lost many times over. At times, the pain seemed never ending, and I would cry out and plea for it to end. After an undefined amount of time, my fever broke and the chill left with it; however, the pain remained with a vengeance.

My eyes fluttered open, sliding in and out of focus; I slowly looked around the room and found Severus watching me from the doorway. I tried to sit up, but my back spasmed fiercely, and caused me wince audibly. When I returned to my previous position, I asked him, "How are-"

"All safe," he replied gruffly while he came to my bedside. He looked me over and carefully took a hold of my bad arm; with calculated movements, he moved my arm in various angles and felt the bones' placements underneath. "The breaks are healing properly, it will be painful still, but in time it will heal."

"What are the extents of my injuries?"

"Broken radius, ulna, and then ankle, multiple contusions, and lumbar region of your spine. Although, it appears to be an old injury."

"I hurt it the summer before fifth year playing basketball with my old teammates- I don't think it ever had the chance to heal properly." I explained.

Severus nodded and went down to the foot of my bed and gently lifted my ankle. He took mental note of when I winced or jerked at his touch while he moved it about, "You will need to use a crutch when you have the strength to get out of bed."

"I will not be seen as weak-" I started to argue fiercely.

'Is that all you ever think of, foolish girl? Show of strength?" he hissed.

"When it has been what has kept me mostly unscathed by my House for six years- yes!" I screeched. I ignored the scalding pain as I sat up to look him in the eye, "I protect myself just as you do- so don't you scold me for show of strength!" I finished, and my anger suddenly dissipated. With a grimace, I staggered out of bed; I trembled with the pain that it took to remain standing. I attempted to take a step forward, but my injured ankle caved and I tumbled to the ground. "No," i said as Severus made to assist me, "I can do it." I gritted my teeth and clutched the bed frame with a vice-like grip and managed to pull myself onto the bed and sit on its edge. Sharp jolts of pain whipped across my back, and I placed gentle hand on the sorest point and arched against it experimentally. The pain was lessened for a brief moment, but swiftly returned.

"Drink this," Severus held a phial in front of me; I looked up at him, confused. "Drink it!" he snapped, I leaned forward and opened my lips slightly. He pressed the lip of the phial against mine and tilted the contents into my mouth. After swallowing the potion, I grimaced and gagged at the horrid aftertaste. Severus smirked at my reaction and set the empty phial on the table at my bedside, "Surely you know potions never taste anything but abysmal?"

"One can hope for an exception," I mused with another grimace.

"There won't be," he replied and began to walk away.

"Severus?" I called after him.

"Yes, Miss Jensen?"

"Thank you."

He looked at me with a raised brow, but remained silent. I gazed at the space he had occupied in the doorway long after he had gone; I tried to make sense out of my overwhelming, jumbled thoughts. Why had he sent me the bracelet, if hated me? And most importantly, was he the traitor everyone but me thought him to be? I laid down and stared blankly up at the plain, damaged ceiling, and let the silent tears fall.

The next week I found myself exploring the house I come to know as Spinner's End, unfortunately with the aid of a loathsome crutch. There was nothing extraordinary about the house itself, in fact, the furnishings were quite Spartan. What I loved about the creaky, gloomy house was its owner; Severus acted no different than the years I had known him, but the familiarity of it all was comforting. To my delight, he allowed me free reign of his library and he would find me there for hours on end until he pulled me away and sent me to bed. I would smile at him, bid him good night, and then hobble down the spider-thin hallway. "Severus, how are Natalie and Chelsea? Are they safe? And what of my family?"

"They are all safe, I told you that before...many times."

"I know you have, but I can't help but worry...at least they have each other." I trailed off and swallowed thickly; I missed my family more and more each day, and I wished I could be with them- even for the briefest moment.

"Are you...close to your family, Miss Jensen?" he asked.

At first, I was too surprised to answer him; but then I cleared my throat and softly replied, "They're my ohana, sir, it's as close as you can be."

"Ohana, Miss Jensen?" he asked with a raised brow.

I blushed slightly before explaining, "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." I leaned forward and placed my hand over his, his cool skin sent goose bumps down my arm.

He jerked his hand out from under mine and mused darkly, "That is not always the case." He swiftly rose to his feet and left. I hung my head and pushed the remaining food around my plate until I finally struggled to my feet and returned to my room. The boredom settled in, and I twirled my wand between my fingers; when I was struck with a brilliant idea, I grabbed the comforter off my bed and transfigured it into a gleaming, ebony cello. Bubbling over with anticipation, I snatched an abandoned quill and turned it into the bow. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and with well-practiced movements, I tuned the cello. For a moment, I hesitated...the last time I had played was for my Mum...and nostalgia crept its way into the recesses of my mind. I close my eyes, and took the first plunging stroke of the bow, sliding across the shimmering chords. The notes reverberated through the gloomy, otherwise silent house. My fingers reveled in plucking the strings and executing my favorite piece; for the first time, I could breathe again. My blood churned and soared with the tempo of the music as the notes etched themselves into my soul. I played for hours until my fingers cramped and my body was purged from the daunting turmoil. I reverently set the cello at my bedside and collapsed onto my bed.

_My heart was ripped from my chest, it was burning- my beloved Hogwarts was being ravaged by greedy, ravenous flames. Screams of pure pain clawed at my already bleeding body; I looked around in a panic and saw Remus Lupin, my third year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and a woman with bubblegum pink hair fall and not get up. Tears welled up in my burning eyes, and I tried to fight off the Death Eaters, but that was not how my visions worked. I watched in horror as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick fell under Voldemort's wand; they fell to the ground, McGonagall's eyes were wide and blankly stared up at the sky, Flitwick looked as though he were a broken toy carelessly thrown aside. _

I was awoken by the sounds of my own scream-mingled sobs; I clutched the pillow and buried my face into it- wishing I could forget everything I saw. A large, calloused hand rested on my sweaty, clammy skin and I could not help but jolt in surprise. I lifted my head and saw Severus sitting on the edge of the bed. "What did you see?" he asked, his voice soft and sounded surprisingly gentle.

"A- A battle- Hogwarts! Oh Se-Severus- terr-terrible!" I stammered hysterically and another cascade of tears tumbled down my face. I could not stop the sobs and the tears; I felt Severus' hands slowly run the length of my spine, as if unsure whether it was the right thing to do or not. He brushed away my tangled mane of hair off my shoulders, his fingertips traced the contour of my shoulder blades, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

"Go to sleep." He rose to his feet and made his way out, stopping in the doorway to glance back at me over his shoulder. I laid my head back onto the tear-soaked pillow, immersing myself in the faint reminder that Severus had actually been there. He smelled of crushed pine, sandalwood, and something indefinable that I only associated with him. My eyes grew heavy and I fell back into slumber.

The following morning, Severus was gone, and I was left to my own devices. I meandered aimlessly about before deciding that a bath sounded unable to resist. The bath was absurdly small, but it would serve its purpose; I slid into the hot water, watching the coils of steam with intrigue. The steam gave the illusion that they were being bent by a formidable typhoon, but somehow retained a whimsical appearance as well. I remained in the bath until my entire body was tinged pink from the heat, and my toes were wrinkled. Carefully wrapping a towel around myself, I limped my way down the narrow hallway and had to stop when my back spasmed sharply.

"What is that on your shoulder, Miss Jensen?"

I jumped at Severus' sudden arrival, and I blushed fiercely at being caught in nothing but a towel. He have seen the blaring, scintillating words tattooed across my shoulder. It was not visible when I had a shirt on, but I always knew it was there. Etched with muddy scarlet was the word, '_Mudblood_'. "Something I received one night during my first year," I explained faintly, and tightened the towel around my body. He came up to me, wand drawn, seeming more than ready to ameliorate the situation. But I stopped him, "Don't."

"Why would you want to keep that, you stupid girl?"

"I want to let those who did it to me know that this word does not affect me, nor does it define who I am." I answered while I lowered his wand and swept my hair over the blemish. "I am a Mudblood, bu-"

"-Never say that word in front of me-"

"-t it makes no difference," I finished, not caring that I had interrupted him. I limped the remaining distance to my room, and slipped in without another word passed between us. I pulled on some clothes and then laid down on my bed, sighing shakily in relief. Severus gently gently knocked on my door and I called out, "Come in."

He immediately took in my tensed, attempting to hide my pain, expression and wandlessly summoned yet another blasted potion. At my groan of protest, he smirked, "Yes, another one- and you are going to drink it. All of it." He pressed the lip of the flasks against my tight, thin lips; with a dramatic roll of my eyes and another groan, I drank the entire contents. A thick hazy blanket of sleep overcame me and my eyes fluttered shut.

"But I don't...want to..." I trailed off incoherently as I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later; I awoke and found Severus checking in on me from the doorway. "Come along," he spoke softly and jerked his head in the intended direction. I followed, curiosity having bested me, and then I was in total awe. At the base of the stairs was the door to Severus' labs. "Brew me the Draft of Living Death, and then start on a batch of Polyjuice Potion. I will return in a few hours." He left, and then I heard the dim _crack_ of Apparation from upstairs; so he was going to play Voldemort's puppet...I shook the troublesome thoughts away and immersed myself in the exact art and science that was potion brewing.

The Draft of Living Death was complete, along with the first phase of the Polyjuice Potion, and Severus was still gone at the Revel. I paced Severus' living room, trying whatever method I could to try and remain calm. "Kiley, Severus might need help when he returns, so you need to stay calm," I mumbled under my breath and ran nervous hands through my hair. Hours went by, and I had fallen into a fitful slumber in Severus' chair; the sounds of muffled groans snatched me out of my respite. I lurched out of the chair and saw Severus leaning against the wall. "Severus, what happened to you?" I asked, warily taking his frame in and found no trace of blood or any other visible wounds.

"The Dark Lord has appointed me the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts. I will find you a new place for y-"

"-No."

"Miss Jensen, you have no say in this, you are leaving when I depart for Hogwarts."

"I am not going anywhere, Severus," I replied flatly, "The safest place for me is to be at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is no longer the place it once was, I will not allow you to return."

"But you will be there...and I can't be alone. I crawl out of my skin when you're gone; I worry that you will never return from a Revel...or that I won't be able to save you..." I trailed off and stopped inches away from him. His obsidian eyes were unreadable as I stared into them. Despite everything that had happened, I still loved him; nothing else mattered except for keeping him safe. "Severus, please."

Something flickered in those beautiful eyes, was it guilt, pain? He looked at me intently and he came closer; I felt a slight pressure in my mind, and I let him in. He searched through my recent memories; when he came upon the vision of Hogwarts, he blanched and wrenched out of my mind. I staggered to remain upright and clutched my head as it throbbed. "You must never leave my chambers if you are to come with me," he spoke faintly.

"I promise, Severus." I looked him over once more, making sure that he had no injuries.

"I am fine, go to bed." ordered softly as he gently brushed by me. I stumbled to my room and crawled into bed; as my eyes closed, I dimly made out Severus' form pause in front of me and look at me once more. Sometime during the night; I felt gentle, calloused hands ghost over my back and rest on my shoulder. A flow of tingling heat passed from the hands to my skin, and then- the heat left. One hand brushed away the hair that had fallen into my face, and the other covered mine.

"Severus," I mumbled in my sleep and faintly smiled. The hand around mine tightened momentarily before it left.

"Miss Jensen, it is time to depart."

I rose from the warm bed and quickly got dressed; when I was pulling on a sweater, out of the corner of my eye I saw my bare shoulder in the mirror. I peered down at my once marred shoulder and found it was bereft of its "tattoo". A smile upturned the corner of my lips, so that wasn't a dream last night- interesting. I cast one last look at the room that had been mine for two and a half months before I left and took Severus' arm. As my feet hit the ground, I looked out and saw Hogwarts, but what I saw brought tears to my eyes. The magic of Hogwarts had been ravaged and it no longer looked like the place I knew as home...instead it looked like a prison. "Severus, I'm frightened." I whimpered.

His hand gently took mine and he murmured, "Stay close to me." His other hand waved his wand over my head; the sensation of a raw egg running down my body chilled my skin, and I became invisible. Severus set out at a confidant, albeit rushed, pace to the entrance of the castle. I followed, biting my bottom lip to silence the sobs that threatened to fall. We were rounding a corner, when Severus came face to face with Professor McGonagall. "How wonderful to see you, Minerva," Severus drawled, his legendary sneer back in its place.

Professor McGonagall plat on the floor before his feet and snarled, "Are you happy, Severus?" She then stormed off. I could see Severus' shoulders drop for a moment before his façade returned and we finished our trek to the Headmaster's office. At the sight of Dumbledore's sleeping portrait, the pain I felt the moment my eyes beheld Hogwarts tightened its grip on my heart and I knew...I knew that this was just the beginning.

I was alone, Severus was out patrolling the corridors, and I slowly was going insane. I would pick up a book, but could not remain focused enough to read more than a paragraph; I pulled out my wand and started transfiguring random objects into different types of flowers. Lilies, roses, dahlias, golden pagodas, and carnations sprouted all around the front room of Severus' chambers. The vibrant colors lifted my heavy heart and I conjured a band of instruments and charmed them to play. I danced around the Spartan floor of the dungeons, and for the first time in months, I laughed. The tempo of the music increased and I matched it with glee; my hair flew in wild arches as I spun circles on the balls of my feet. In mid spin, I lurched to a stop when I saw a black figure out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, you're back-" I began.

"Have you lost your senses, stupid girl?" he hissed and with an angry jerk of his wand hand, all the flowers and the band disappeared.

I paled and realized how reckless I was- I did not cast a Silencing Charm, so anyone that walked by would have heard me. "I-I am sorry, I wasn't thinking," I stammered.

"That's just it, you weren't thinking at all."

"I told you, I'm sorry! I made a mistake, Severus, one that won't happen again!" I countered angrily and made to storm off, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"There's something else." Unable to stop myself, the tears started to fall and I launched myself at Severus. My arms wrapped around his waist and trapped him in a vice tighter than Devil's Snare's; the tiny buttons of his robes pressed harshly into my face, but I ignored it. An uncomfortable, and extremely awkward arm wrapped around me. "Nothing was ever accomplished with tears," Severus murmured, his silk voice gently caressed my skin. I felt the faintest detection of movement as the tips of my hair; was he attempting to console me? A knock sounded on the door to his quarters, and Severus stiffened. "Hide," he growled, returning to the cold, loathsome façade. I ran into my room and cast a Silencing Charm and sat on the edge of my bed; wishing that there was something I could do to help him, to ease the pain he hid...but he couldn't, not from me.

'_Only I can live forever, Severus." Voldemort said and slashed his wand at Severus, then hissed something to the massive snake at his side. My scream went unheard as the snake struck and bit Severus over and over; he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. His wild, searching eyes seemed to fall upon me, and I watched in horror as his breathing stilled and his obsidian eyes grew vacant. _

Like the other nights I had visions, I awoke to the sounds of my own screams. I could not draw in the breath I so desperately needed; my gasps tore through the air, and the door to my bedroom burst open. Severus came in, a potion in hand, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kiley, you need to tell me what happened, what happened in your vision?" he asked. But all I could do was cry and look at him, and try and think of a way to save him from the fate that awaited him.

"Severus, you can't do this anymore, please. I am scared for you," I whispered frantically, wrapped my arms around him, and looked him in the eye. His ensnaring eyes flickered between confusion and surprise. "Severus, please."

"Kiley, stop crying," his reply intended to be gruff, but sounded far from it. He was uncomfortable, but for a disconcerting moment, he appeared to want to comfort me. "How are you potions coming along?" he asked faintly.

"Fine," I muttered; I knew he was trying to distract me, but all I could see was him lying in a pool of blood. He furthered my distraction by calmly recalling the potion ingredients I supposedly slaughtered in my First Year. My laughter was muffled by the coarse fabric of his robes, and I smiled at him. Severus grew rigid, and his face warped into a pained snarl. "Go," I ordered gently and begrudgingly left out of his arms. He went into his rooms and re-emerged wearing his Death eater robes, and his mask was in his hand. Silently, I rose to my feet and took the mask from him; carefully placing it on his face and my hands lingered to caress the sharp contours of his face. "Be safe," I whispered and pulled him into an embrace; he stiffened and almost recoiled, but he remained as still as a statue. He pulled away and without a word or glance, left me alone once more.

Months passed it was May, the school year was almost over, and I hated what Hogwarts had become. Laughter was a myth, and all the happiness in the world was ancient legend and tabooed. But one day, my world changed; under a Disillusionment Charm, I was sneaking around the corridors, and I felt something that made me lurch to a screeching halt. Two magical signatures sang out to my soul from behind the portrait that led to Professor McGonagall's private chambers, those magical signatures I knew better than my own. Murmuring the password I had learned from eavesdropping on Severus' meetings with the sadistic Carrows, I entered. I walked further into the foreign chambers, and I saw them.

Sitting in the couch talking to each other were my best friends- safe, just as Severus had promised. A shuddering sob fell past my lips and I removed the Disillusionment Charm. My friends rose to their feet, eyes wide and uncertain. "You're here," I whispered, my throat tight from my sobs and tears. I ran to them and pulled them into a fierce embrace. Relief swept through me, they had been with one of the safest people, and we were together again. My tears mingled with Natalie's and Chelsea's as we held on to each other. The evil that was slowly consuming what was left of the world, and I felt truly at peace for the first time this year. We held on to each other for hours, not wanting to let go and realized that this all was a dream; then we sat down and began to talk.

"It was so strange, I was playing the piano and then Chelsea and Snape appeared- he grabbed onto me, and before I had the time to do anything...we were gone. He was gone again as soon as our feet touched the ground-said something about you under his breath." Natalie explained softly as she stared down at our three linked hands. The door to our right opened, Chelsea and Natalie drew their wands, and took a defensive stance in front of me.

"Natalie, Chelsea, who is that...?" Professor McGonagall walked up and peered over them; her face paled and a hand flew to her mouth. She gently pushed them and pulled me into a startling embrace. "Oh, Miss Jensen, thank heavens you are alive!"

I returned her embrace, but felt uncertain; I had not expected a reaction even remotely close to this one from my stern Transfiguration professor. "Thank you, Professor," I whispered, suddenly clutching her with equal vigor, "Thank you for keeping them safe."

A screeching cry split through the air and caused all four of us to jump. "That's my alarm- Harry must be here, Minerva go!" Chelsea exclaimed. She and Natalie began to execute a previously made plan, and my blood ran cold. "Natalie-" I shouted to her and pulled her close to whisper, "- I had a vision a while back- protect Professor McGonagall!" Without a second thought, I sprinted back to the Headmaster's Office in hope of intercepting Severus. I bellowed the password and when I entered, Severus was not there; I spun around frantically and hoped to find him sitting in the shadows, but again- the office was barren.

"Miss Jensen," Professor Dumbledore spoke softly.

"He's gone, hasn't he? He won't be coming-" my voice cracked and I could not finish.

"Miss Jensen, he knows what awaits him-"

"-I won't let him die! Not when I can save him! He needs to know that someone in this world needs him here!"

Pride shone in the late Headmaster's eyes and he motioned to his desk. "Place your palm on the carved phoenix and take the phial that is inside. Phoenix tears..." he finished, "Hurry, there isn't much time- go to the Shrieking Shack." I frantically did as he instructed and once again sprinted away. My lungs and muscles burned, crying out for desperately needed oxygen; however, I kept running. I ran through the chaos and narrowly avoided lethal jets of green. I screamed when I was hit by a vibrant, violet curse and I felt my hot, viscid blood soak through my clothes. I lurched forward; I was so close, to close to reaching the plague that had been haunting me for months. My heart roared and my blood seared my flesh; my pace began to slow, but I pushed on.

The first smell that assaulted me was blood amidst the silent air of Shrieking Shack. Blinded by tears, I wildly bolted up the stairs; there he was, my beloved Severus, gasping for air. "Move!" I screamed and pushed past Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I fell to my knees beside Severus and cupped his face. "Severus, look at me," I beseeched; his eyes were glazed over and he struggled to speak. "Don't say anything- keep looking at me- **NO**! Don't you leave me here alone!" I sobbed; I undid the stopper of the phial and poured the phoenix tears over his torn apart throat. His breathing was ragged and shallow, his eyes half-lidded and were becoming glassy.

'_Thank you,_' his voice faintly murmured in my mind and his head fell back, and he stopped breathing. I climbed onto him and placed both hands over his silent heart; I pressed my forehead against his, my tears cascaded down my face and fell onto him. My hands grew hot with the searing energy of my magic, and a string of words came to my mind...it was poem my Muggle friend Malia had written...long ago. "I give you my tears, to wash away your pain. Listen to my voice, and-" my voice cracked, but I continued, "And come back to me...come back to me. My heart, yours since the beginning, will give you strength. I never doubted you, let my faith heal you. I give you my soul, to e-end your grief. Lastly-" my head was swimming with fatigue and I struggled to remain conscious and finish the verse, "Lastly, my life I give to you, so that you may live and be free of darkness." I finished in a whisper, my head dropped onto Severus' chest and I faded into black.

Jolts of pain awoke me, and with a faint groan, I opened my eyes. At first, my vision was hazy, but it grew clear and I found myself in the densely crowded Hospital Wing. I looked around for Severus, but did not find him in any of the beds; two slumbering figures captured my attention, they were Chelsea and Natalie. Natalie's arm was heavily bandaged and her bottom lip was split and burned; Chelsea's right shoulder and leg were bandaged, and both their faces were marred by bruises. With a trembling hand, I brushed away the hair that had fallen in Chelsea's face. her eyes snapped open and she lurched upright, and her sudden movement jostled Natalie awake. We stared at one another for a long time, hoping that if we stared long enough, the wounds would fade away. "Is Professor McGonagall all right?"

"Yes, some minor injuries, but she and Professor Flitwick will be fine. Kiley, what did you do that night? When we found you, you were paler than a corpse and your heart was barely beating." Chelsea said.

"Severus- where's Severus?" I knew I was ignoring her question, but I needed to know that he was all right.

"He's gone, Kiley," Natalie replied and she took a hold of my hand.

I slapped hers away and moaned, "You're lying!" My hands dug into my arms, but I felt no pain- I felt nothing at all. My heart fell apart and I was left with nothing; no drawling voice to chide me, no passively protective behavior, but most of all- no more shining obsidian eyes. I longed to close my eyes, but every time I did, I was assaulted by the scene of Severus' demise. I stared up at the charred ceiling of the Hospital Wing and let the pain and grief consume me.

Months after my awakening, my health had yet to improve, and Madam Pomfrey was at a loss. I ate regularly under her watchful eye, but still continued to wither away, and I could not walk. No matter what type of therapy she tried, it would never work. After loving a man for years, and to believe that I saved him- only to learn that all my trying was for nothing was irrevocably devastating. In my sleep, I would call out to him, plead for him to come back...to take me away. Each dream grew more vivid and realistic, and when I would awake- another part of me would fade away into oblivion. The sun shone down on my bed, but it felt no different than the moonlight...I knew what was happening- I was dying, and there was no need to try to do otherwise.

One night, I felt the familiar calloused hand trace the jutting, skeletal contours of my face. I pressed against the hand and a sigh of relief fell from my cracked lips. "Severus," I whispered, still asleep, "I love you- come back." Another hand cupped my face and I felt cool lips caress my scorched brow. They lingered before slowly pulling away, and the hands followed shortly thereafter. Sleep left me, and when my eyes snapped open, I found myself alone in the darkness; the faint scents of crushed pine, sandalwood, and miscellaneous potion ingredients languidly washed over me, and lulled me back into silent slumber.

"Miss Jensen, wake up," Madam Pomfrey said after what felt like only a few moments after I had closed my eyes. She propped me upright in my bed and my eyes went wide when they fell upon a cello case at the foot of my bed.

"How did that get here?" I croaked my throat suddenly dry and I felt startling light headed. I clutched my head and took in a shuddering breath and my other hand clawed into the thin bed sheet. Of course, I knew exactly how it had came to be with me, but I feared I was imagining the cello. The cello remained after many hard blinks, and a sob of relief fell past my violently trembling lips. "Severus," I whispered his name reverently and I looked at Madam Pomfrey with eyes brimming with tears, "Where is he?"

"Professor Snape does not wish for some girl-"

"-I am not _some girl_, I am the one who owes my life to him. Take me to him," I interjected passionately. I swallowed the multi-headed anger that threatened to consume me away and added, "If you will not, then I go by myself- if I have to crawl on bloodied hands and knees with every fiber of my body screaming in pain, I will still go to him." I summoned my wand and began to rise out of my bed, but my rant and use of magic weakened me.

"Miss Jensen, you nearly lost your life, and even after a few short months, you are in no condition to travel." Madam Pomfrey explained gently. I knew she was right...but after months of thinking that Severus was in a place where I could not follow, I needed to see him. "I am not saying never, just not now." she added with a pat on the back of my hand.

My head fell back onto the pillow and i stared up at the Hospital Wing's ceiling. Fatigue whispered words of allurement sweetly to me, and though I intended to close my eyes for only a few moments, I succumbed to slumber. Amidst the haze, my mind was visited by images of Severus' livid face, that night in my fifth year, and his lethally pale face covered in blood. Just when my nightmare would have consumed me, I remembered...I remembered he was alive. The images faded back into the black, and I slept in peace.

"Miss Jensen, wake up."

I groaned and rolled away from the light, burying my face in the pillow, "Five more minutes."

"No, not five more minutes-now."

One of my eyes cracked open and I saw Madam Pomfrey hovering over me. "What?" I groaned.

"You have company asking for you, and they would not wait for you to wake," she explained and carefully propped me upright. She brushed back my fly-away hairs and checked my temperature with a well-practiced, wandless charm. I struggled to keep the butterflies at bay, but could not stop my heart from fluttering in my chest. The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and my heart dropped, it was not the person I needed it to be...and for that I felt guilty at not being happy to see my best friends in full health once more. Chelsea and Natalie quickly closed the gap between us; their joy at seeing me fully functioning evident.

"Hi," I greeted them lamely, unsure of what else to say. I hugged them both, returned their beaming smiles and listened to what was going on in the world. Harry Potter married Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione was getting married to Ronald. The only news that surprised me was that Natalie was dating George Weasley and Chelsea was seeing Draco Malfoy- the last couple nearly made me pass out in shock, but Chelsea looked so happy- I knew I wouldn't have to threaten to kill Draco, and I bet Natalie already did it for me. "It's wonderful to see you both, I've missed you," I admitted, "I am going mad in here, I haven't seen open sky since the night of the Final Battle."

"Let's go see if can roll you about in your wheelchair around the grounds! The Black Lake looks beautiful at the moment, and the Whomping Willow's leaves are turning to gold." Natalie suggested and Chelsea nodded enthusiastically. I waited impatiently while Natalie and Chelsea convinced Madam Pomfrey to allow me to leave the Hospital Wing; they returned with victorious grins and carefully carried me out of bed and placed me into my wheelchair. My heart hammered in my chest and my skin was clammy with anxiety as we descended the tower and left the castle. Chelsea pushed me along and we went to the edge of the castle's grounds and passed the Anti-Apparition line.

"Go," Natalie murmured, and Chelsea handed me my wand- something I thought was left behind on the bedside table.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Go see him; why else do you think we carted your lazy arse out here?" Chelsea laughed and gave me an encouraging smile. I embraced my best friends and returned their smiles with one of utmost gratitude; with a thunderous _crack_ I Disapparated.

I fell to the hard floor thanks to me useless legs; suddenly, an invisible vice wrapped around my throat, I was lifted off my feet and the air was slowly being squeezed out of me. I clawed at my throat to try and pull away the invisible hand and my shuddering gasps tore through the still air. My vision began to grow dark, but then the pressure was gone as swiftly as it had arrived, and I once more fell to the floor. I swallowed in gulps of air and rubbed my burning throat; I looked around the dimly lit room and I barely made out someone's outline in the shadows. "Se-Severus?" I croaked.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough, but it still sent my heart into a thunderous beat. Severus stepped out of the darkness and stopped in front of me.

"I came...to see you-"

"-You've seen me- now leave," he drawled and sneered down at me.

"Severus, I had to make sure you were all right...after months of thinking you were d-dead, despite my attempt to save you, I need you," I explained.

"Perhaps I wanted to die."

My blood ran cold and gazed into his eyes...oh how I have missed those deep, obsidian eyes. "But I wanted you here," I murmured.

"You are young; you don't know what your feelings are for me."

"I know exactly what they are, I've known since my fifth year. I will never stop loving you."

He moaned as though my words caused him pain. He drew away from me and refused to meet my eyes. "You don't even know me, stupid girl."

"I know well enough; you are a man who risked everything to save countless lives. You never stopped repenting for your wrongdoing, you proved everyone wrong, and all that makes you the bravest of them all, Severus. You sent me the bracelet, saved my loved ones, and you never even told me why...you act a part, but I have seen the man behind the mask. I love you for the man you are- snarkiness and all," I said.

"Why do you not stand when speaking to me?"

"I cannot walk- I have not been able to do so since the night of the Final Battle...not since the night I saved you." I whispered faintly.

Severus made his way up to me, and lifted me off the ground. He placed me light on my feet, but still held me upright so I would not fall again. My hands rested on his chest, my head tilted back and to the side, then my lips gently pressed against his. After a fluttering heartbeat, I drew away to gaze into his eyes once more. Severus looked at me with half-lidded eyes and dipped his head; his lips caressed mine with a tender hesitation. "This won't be easy," he mused against my lips.

"I know, but we will be together- I love you." I kissed him again, this time threading my fingers through his ebony hair. We broke apart, and Severus drew me as close as possible to him.

"Kiley," he paused, before continuing, "Thank you." He did not say he loved, but I knew that he did...and with him, his actions proved that he loved me as much as I him- snarkiness and all, and that we would remain together through the years.

Fin


End file.
